hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Senturon
Senturon, also known as the Black Knight, is a Darknut warrior who served under Zalunbar and Vaati during their war against the Wind Tribe. He is known to have an interest in ancient relics, especially ones concerning the Oocca. Physical Characteristics Senturon's physical appearance is unknown due to the fact he seemingly never takes off his iconic Armor and Helmet. It can be assumed he looks similar to other male Darknuts. Powers and Abilities Senturon was gifted with his wife's immortality by Vaati when he sided with the Druthilidi and Zalunbar in betraying her. After being killed by Vaati at Tarm, he is resurrected by the Fairies of Tarm and retains his immortality. Personality Senturon is wracked by guilt over betraying his wife to Vaati and Zalunbar, and still seems to deeply love her. He is a rare intellectual among the Cliff Lords, fascinated by machinery and gadgets, particularly those of the long-lost Wind Tribe, and as seen by his reaction to a young Link's attempt to free his wife from her stone prison, is annoyed by those who rush into situations without a plan. History Ancient Age As a young man Senturon assisted his wife Yaraxonal, the newly made Sage of Spirits, and the warrior Zalunbar to end the constant civil wars among the Darknut people and found the Darknut Legion. Following the Legion's formation, Zalunbar was crowned King of the Darknuts with Yaraxonal as his chief adviser. Around 4992 BG, the sorcerer Vaati approached Zalunbar, displayed his powers and convinced him to form an alliance against the Wind Tribe of the east, promising to Zalunbar that he'd make him an immortal god. Yaraxonal discovered this and attempted to put a stop to it, but Senturon worked with Zalunbar and Vaati to imprison her under the Cathedral of Ontheon. The plan succeeded, and Vaati was able to assume power over the winds while Zalunbar gained her ability to cease ageing. With Yaraxonal disposed of, Zalunbar then ordered Senturon to command a Darknut army to serve Vaati on his crusade. They marched towards Holodrum and declared war against the Wind Tribe, nearly destroying their people. However, at the last bastion of the Wind Tribe - the Tarm Ruins - the Darknuts were greeted by an unknown enemy: the Ancient Hylians commanded by King Gustaf, who had agreed to aid the Wind Tribe to ascend to the skies. Unable to overcome the Hylians, the Darknuts had to watch the Wind Tribe Queen Siroc left Hyrule with the powers they so dearly seeked. Furious with this loss, Senturon berated King Gustaf for letting the Wind Tribe's power leave this land forever, but Vaati calmly asked him to stop and return to Ontheon. Realising that his people have been but pawns of Vaati and angry over his treatment of Yaraxonal, Senturon defied Vaati's authority and attempted to rebel against him, but Vaati easily and brutally murdered him with Yaraxonal's wind powers, then left with the survivors of the Darknut army. Not long after Vaati's departure, Senturon is resurrected by the Fairies of Tarm. For many years Senturon wanders the world, seeking knowledge on the Wind Tribe, while trying to avoid drawing Vaati's attention. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, Senturon seeks out Nabooru, who has started to receive dreams from Yaraxonal, and tells her to ask Ganondorf for help on his behalf. However, Nabooru has no luck convicing her husband, and tells Senturon if he wants Ganondorf's help he has to speak to him directly - unfortunately, since Ganondorf and Twinrova are in league with Vaati he cannot risk getting discovered. When Nabooru expresses concern about having to betray her people, Senturon tells her that's the only way to save her people. A short time after the fall of Ashinon to the Hylians, Senturon encounters Nabooru again along with Link and Lana, two Hylian children who also seek to free Yaraxonal. Under Ontheon, the four find Yaraxonal frozen in stone and wonder why Vaati didn't kill her outright instead of simply petrifying her. While Senturon is faced with a predicament, Link attempts to break Yaraxonal's statue with his sword and explains that if Vaati froze her in stone, then breaking the stone will free her. His assumption proves correct as Yaraxonal is immediately freed when the stone breaks. After Ontheon falls to the invading Hylians and Gorons, Yaraxonal kills Vaati and Zalunbar, and takes the throne of the Legion alongside Senturon. The Darknut Legion declares war on the Gerudo and enslaves the rest of their people. Category:Darknut Legion Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Melee